


摘星

by SilentRunning



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRunning/pseuds/SilentRunning
Summary: 崔贤佑时常会想，金孝钟怎么会有一双那么亮的眼睛。





	摘星

金孝钟坐在床上，闭着眼。崔贤佑站在一旁，有些手足无措地想，他在哭吗。

这是他们结束了和旧金山震动队总决赛的夜晚。毫无疑问，这不是一个让人开心的时刻：他们以0:4的比分黯然落败于对手，不甘心却又无能为力地领取了“亚军”的称号。又一次。在比赛结束后的很长一段时间他们都陷入了一个无言的境地，没人知道该说什么，因为每一个人都在难过，而说什么也改变不了导致这个结果的既定事实。金孝钟尤为失落，甚至没有在ins上与其他队员一样发表道歉的文字。回到基地以后他就把自己关在了房间里，崔贤佑很担心他，可却无法像以往一样找到合适的语句去宽慰他。崔贤佑了解他的队友，明白他也和自己一样在为赛场上的发挥而懊丧自责；当然，金孝钟不会在第一时间就投入到这种问题的思考里面，他现在只是完全沉浸在“输了总决赛”这个太令人心痛的情绪之中。

崔贤佑想，他应该哭一场，把在赛场上没流下来的眼泪哭出来，他还很小，应该有放声大哭的权利。但是一整晚他都没有听到任何来自金孝钟房间的响动。在他怀着满脑子混乱情绪准备睡觉、想要放纵着它们等待明日再处理时，他的房门被敲响了。

金孝钟走了进来，他在一瞬间感到了一丝僵硬：他已经换上睡衣了，和还披着队服的金孝钟比起来格外滑稽可笑。他想要出声安慰这位好友，可所有声音都以一种奇怪的方式被堵在了嗓子眼里。金孝钟看了他一眼，径直走到他的床边坐下，然后张了张嘴，但翻来覆去好几次也没说出什么话。最后他干脆闭上了眼睛，就那么直挺挺地坐在床上，留崔贤佑一人不知道该做些什么。

这实在很少见；在日常和金孝钟的相处过程中，大多数时间是由崔贤佑占据主导，这种金孝钟单刀直入掌握了局势，而崔贤佑却手握空白的情况一年可能才发生几次。崔贤佑应该是那个稳重而可靠的哥哥，而金孝钟才是永远充满不确定因素、蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子。

崔贤佑认识他有两年多了，这在一个十几岁的人身上是很长一段岁月。他可以说是看着金孝钟长大：从他自己还有点婴儿肥的年岁看起，把金孝钟从一个小小的、青涩的圆圆脸小孩儿看成了轮廓分明的瘦削少年。时间过得太快了，他们也一起经历了很多。可Haksal还是很天真，他想，金孝钟身上的某些特点似乎是不随着时间改变的。他就像一颗永远不会从树上落下的小橘子一样，从来都会骄傲地挂在枝头，反射着耀眼的阳光；他的表皮是坚硬的，但内里却鲜嫩而柔软。他身上保留了青橘的全部特点，任何想要用牙齿挑战他的人只能收获一嘴酸和苦。

崔贤佑总是忍不住去注意他的眼睛。他花了很大功夫才想明白是什么促使他这么去做：没有别的理由，恰恰就是因为那双眼睛太亮了。金孝钟的眼睛里有一种光，源自于他身上的一丛锐气。崔贤佑想，这可能就是少年天才的特质：他太才华横溢了，所以在年少的时候就窥见了无数人一生也无法达到的领域，接着他毫不胆怯地将整个自己都奉献进去，用最热烈的方式爱着这个游戏的本真。他不必再去思考其他那些杂七杂八的事情，所以也就不懂得如何隐藏锋芒。意气风发是“天赋”这份来自上天的礼物附赠的特权。

他看过这双眼睛盛过太多感情，赢比赛时的欢欣雀跃，输比赛时的低落懊丧，训练时的认真和平日里的活泼，可那种明亮而滚烫的东西从未熄灭过，从来没有。总决赛那天金孝钟红了眼圈，但当崔贤佑在后台终于有时间仔细端详他的脸时却发现，Haksal连哭都是亮晶晶的。

金孝钟总喜欢在ins上点赞漂亮姑娘，有时候甚至拿着手机放到崔贤佑面前给他看，某一次崔贤佑突然心中涌起一种莫名的冲动，想要对着他的好友说：其实你有一双比她们都好看的眼睛。她们用闪闪的化妆品把眼睛装饰得华丽美艳，然后又要加上漂亮的滤镜渲染形象，可没有谁能有一双和你一样像星星一样亮晶晶的眼睛，不必添加任何装点，一眼能望到人心底。这个想法在升出的第二秒就吓坏了他，可是过后很久他也找不到理由去反驳。

他偶尔会尝试着去想象倘若那双眼睛不再闪亮时会是什么样子的，但思来想去发现这是个比拿什么阵容才能赢下比赛更困难的问题。星星怎么会停止发光呢，除非它坠落到土地上；可是谁能让星星坠落到土地上呢。

不过星星现在的确不闪光了，他想，因为它的主人单方面切断了让光芒散出来的窗口。这甚至让他有一点慌张。

他需要我做些什么，但到底该怎么做，崔贤佑开始像在赛场上一样仔细地思考。

他和金孝钟很不相似。他自己更像是“石头”或者“大地”一样的存在。粉丝戏称崔哥太冷酷了，可以一连拒绝队友双排邀请十六次。这当然是夸张，但他的确不是那种热情似火的性子；他是JJaNu，永远毫不动摇地站在那里，给予无论是队友还是粉丝安全感。他性格里也有尖锐的东西，他拥有独属于崔贤佑的骄傲和年轻人的无畏，但当面对金孝钟时，他还是不由自主地做一个“哥哥”。

这支队伍同时需要JJaNu和Haksal：JJaNu在后排支撑起一个可以放心输出的环境，而Haksal则要去点燃整场比赛，就像他的名字一样，“屠杀”。他们做了好几年的队友，然后因为职业原因几乎分享了这些年的大半朝夕。他们从十几岁的年纪就认识了对方，然后一起经历了诸多胜利和失败，希望和失落，从粉色队服走到蓝绿色队服，看过光辉闪耀的模样，也见过黯淡落幕后的日子。崔贤佑和金孝钟早就习惯了彼此的存在：连接他们的不仅仅是一个简单的“队友”，他们是朋友，是兄弟，是对方成长历程的见证者，也是互相扶持的旅伴。

他究竟对我意味着什么呢，这个问题立刻吸引了崔贤佑，他想，或者说，作为崔贤佑和金孝钟，我们也在需要彼此的存在吗。

这并不是一个可以立刻回答的问题，崔贤佑感到他的大脑或许达到了史无前例的混乱。这种混乱让他浑身都发热起来，就连脸颊都在微微发烫，他从未觉得房间里的加热器工作得这么卖力过。他是个聪明的选手，也是个聪明的人，他能够体会到从他开始思考这个问题开始，这个房间里的某些事情就被永远改变了。而与此同时，一种奇怪的、难以明说的感觉从他体内缓缓升腾而出，慢慢、却坚定地充满了他全身，直直从头顶贯通到每一根脚趾头，驱使着他向前跨了一步。

金孝钟睁开了眼睛。

几乎是下一秒崔贤佑就被定在了原地。他真的哭了，他想，可是他的眼睛还是这么亮。这句话立刻在他的脑海中千百遍地呼啸而过。他被这双眼睛深深震撼住了，以一种从来没有过的方式，在这一刻他除了甘之若饴地服从它的引领外不再支持其他任何思考或行为的运行。

他的脑海中霎时涌现出无数画面：半决赛现场像雨一样飘洒的纸片，升上顶级联赛后的第一场胜利，衣柜里和泰坦队服并排放置的Runaway老队服，他在挑战者系列赛捧起那个来之不易的奖杯，以及他和金孝钟第一次见面的画面——那双眼睛。太阳变成了糖霜蛋糕一样的粉红色，天幕则呈现一种灿烂的橘红，时间在此刻不再有意义，他好像掉入了一个用七彩颜色编织而成、壮丽又恢弘的漩涡，以一种极其缓慢的速度下坠；而在漩涡尽头，他看见了金孝钟的眼睛，那双永远闪亮、像星星一样的眼睛。

他又向前走了一步，停了下来。金孝钟抬起头，凝视着他，一秒、两秒、一分钟，或者是一个世纪。他又闭上了眼。

这一次崔贤佑不再质疑了，他以一种极为清晰的方式看到自己的眼前有一颗星星在坠落。心甘情愿地坠落。

他在等我，他想，他在等一片大地去接住他。

于是他朝前走去，走到金孝钟的身边，然后低下头。他可以看到他的眼皮在微微颤动，上面的每一条血管都如此清晰。他想，这也太近了，我甚至可以数清他的睫毛。这个认知让他感到嘴唇都颤抖起来，但出于一种无法言明的原因，他还是坚定不移地向前靠近，不由自主地也闭上眼——

他吻住了一颗星星。

——星星怎么会停止发光呢，除非它坠落到土地上；可是谁能让星星坠落到土地上呢，除非土地发出了呼唤，而星星也对此心甘情愿。


End file.
